celebridades_famososfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Sterling Knight
Sterling Sandman Knight (Dallas, Texas, 5 de Março de 1989 ) é um ator e cantor norte americano. Como ator, ficou conhecido por atuar no papel do filho de Mike O'Donnell (Zac Efron) no filme "17 Again" (17 Outra Vez) e também por interpretar Chad Dylan Cooper na série "Sonny With a Chance" (Sunny entre Estrelas, em Portugal e no Brasil). Como cantor, Knight canta músicas do filme "Starstruck", onde ele é o protagonista e também da trilha sonora de Sonny With a Chance. Carreira Em 2007 fez participações em séries como Hannah Montana (série em que a protagonista é Miley Cyrus), interpretando Lucas, um namorado de Lilly (Emily Osment) e em The Closer onde interpretou Grady Reed, nos episódios "Next of Kin: Part 1 e Part 2". Em 2008 fez participações nas séries Out of Jimmy's Head, no episódio "Bad Faddy" e também em Grey's Anatomy no episódio "Freedom". Sterling também fez uma participação especial no clipe de Demi Lovato, La La Land, além de aparecer em um episódio dos Feiticeiros De Waverly Place. Em 2009, participou do filme 17 Again ("17 Outra Vez" no Brasil e em Portugal), no qual ele interpreta Alex O'Donnell, o filho mais velho de Mike O'Donnell (Matthew Perry/Zac Efron). Esse filme foi o primeiro de Sterling nos cinemas. interpretava também o personagem Chad Dylan Cooper na série "Sonny With a Chance" (em português Sunny entre Estrelas) do Disney Channel, ao lado de Demi Lovato. Na série seu personagem, é o astro da dramática série Mackenzie Falls, rival do programa humorístico "So Random!" (Sem Sentido!), no qual "Sunny Monroe" (Demi Lovato) participa. Na série percebemos que os personagens de Sterling e de Demi se gostam, mas são frequentemente vistos brigando por algum movito, principalmente por causa da rivalidade que há entre as séries, onde cada um dos dois protagoniza. Em 2010, protagonizou o filme Starstruck, ao lado de Danielle Campbell, onde ele também canta músicas como "Starstruck" e "Hero", originais do Disney Channel. Em Julho desse ano foi finalizada as gravações da segunda temporada da série "Sonny With a Chance". Também estrela o filme Elle: A Modern Cinderella Tale, em que está em pós-produção. Sterling também gravou duas faixas para a trilha sonora da série Sonny with a Chance, que foi lançada em 5 de outubro de 2010 nos Estados Unidos. Em 2011 Sterling está filmando a primeira temporada da série So Random! (Sem Sentido!), uma série criada para substituir Sunny ente estrelas após a saída de Demi Lovato. Seu papel é de Chad Dylan Cooper mas dessa vez não é rival das outras personagens.Cada episódio recebe um convidado especial. Em 2013, Sterling estreava em uma nova série "Melissa & Joey" da emissora ABC Family. Sterling protagonizou o personagem fixo Zander, namorado de Lennox (Taylor Spreitler). Vida pessoal Sterling Knight nasceu em Dallas, Texas. Ele tem uma irmã mais nova, Samantha Scarlett, e um irmão mais novo, Spencer Shuga. Sterling é cristão católico . Ele viveu no Texas antes de se mudar para Los Angeles, Califórnia, para prosseguir a sua carreira de ator. Sterling teve papéis em várias produções teatrais, incluindo "On Golden Pond", "Lost in Yonkers", "Bye Bye Birdie" e "Mad Adventures of Mr. Toad". Seus passatempos favoritos incluem jogar golfe, snowboard e violão. Levando suas habilidades na guitarra, Sterling formou uma banda no YouTube com seu amigo Matt Shively chamada "Conexão Channels" (neste caso, os canais sendo conectados à Disney e Nickelodeon). Curiosidades * Ele têm 1,77 m de altura Categoria:Famosos Nascidos em Março Categoria:1989 Nascimentos Categoria:Famosos nascidos em Março